Emma Petoskey Moore- Michigan
Emma Petoskey Moore, or Michigan, is a Hetalia fancharacter for the American state of Michigan. (Please do not edit. Please do not claim as your own. This character belong to BiVelo on Deviantart., and page created by Michigander-madness.) Appearance Body Emma is a rather heavy-set 21-year-old woman, with dark skin inherited from her her Potawatomi parents and from foreign influence. She has black hair that ends a bit above her shoulders, and a mole on her chin to represent Beaver Island, along with a birthmark on her shoulder to represent Mackinaw Island. There are also some freckles on her face to represent other small islands off the coasts of the Upper Peninsula and the Lower Peninsula. There is a scar on her hip to represent the Civil War, along with another scar almost parallel to it to represent the Underground Railroad. Clothing Emma is often seen wearing a pair of black pants, a dark blue vest with a cream-colored undershirt, a pair of green converse shoes, and the dark red beanie hat given to her by Detroit, that has "PISTONS" embroidered on the front, for the Detroit Pistons, Michigan's professional NBA team. Also occasionally wears a dark red scarf, because it can get chilly in Michigan. Also sometimes wears jerseys of her favorite sports teams, like the Lions, Spartans, and the Tigers. Personality Brutally honest, slightly irritable. Very skilled at fishing and swimming, since Michigan isn't called the "Water Wonderland" for nothing. She's a die-hard hotrod fan, taking great pride in the development of the automobile in her own state, since Michigan is the center of the American automotive industry. She was taught to be respectful towards nature and to hunt only what you need, and other people from birth by her Potawatomi ancestors, and believe that good relationships with the other states is key. (The Potawatomi thought of good relations with family members and connections between families were very important). She frowns upon poachers and those who hunt more than they need. Michigan's a large Lions and Wolverines fan. Enjoys meeting new people and trying new things out, since tourism is large in Michigan, along with great cultural diversity, especially in the urban areas. She is quite intelligent and it seems to be a charming aspect of her, since a lot of people around America move to Michigan for U of M, or M S U. Extremely picky about her budget, since Detroit's gone bankrupt, and she's become more tired and has a short fuse, since Detroit is her largest city; and also was the only state to see a population decrease through 2000-2010. Like Washington, she blatantly ignores anybody who disagrees with her. She is an avid hunter, owning several firearms, and does assist a Hunting Safety Class every once in a while. Hobbies Michigan's hobbies include hunting, camping, fishing, matinence on cars, and making music, since Detroit isn't called the "Rock City" for nothing. Trivia *Michigan's firearms include a .22 rifle, a .12 gauge shotgun made specifically for hunting deer, a compound bow, and sometimes makes herself a hand-made long bow to reconnect with her Native American past . *Michigan still holds a bit of a grudge against Ontario, since the Potawatomi were attacked and driven westward by Native Canadians from Ontario. *If someone's needed to tend to the fire in the hearth, it's usually Michigan. The Potawatomi we first called "The Keepers of the Fire" and "The People of the Fire". Category:Michigan Category:United States Category:U.S. State